3 choices
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata just moved from Suna to Kohana and Sasuke wants a plaything, Deidara wants to get into her pants but there's another mystery guy in the package. Horrible plot, just used to get over writer's block, don't read if you want a good story...


**3 Choices**

I'm trying to break my writers block by writing a random cliché OOC characters sort of AU fic (they're ninjas but they go to high school to learn the basics) so bear with me because its holidays and you all know what that means….THE SEQUAL TO NOTES! And a requested Gaarahina fic (no I'm not talking about this one because it's also DeiHina and SasuHina, there will be a different one)! :) *happy dance*

***staring in awe* you do know you can't dance?**

Please don't take the happy out of the happy dance…

**Mmm ****anyways, an OOC characters fic will make people hate your writing**

But but…shut up besides Sasuke is OOC in all of my fics!

**True… But I'm not the one with the ****five 'o clock cheesy shadow (love suite life of Zack and Cody!) **

What does that have to do with anything *furiously rubbing face*

**Well nothing I guess**

*sighs* can I get on with the story now

**If you must…**

I don't mean to offend anyone or do anything wrong…oh and I if I owned Naruto I wouldn't have to write on this site would I… Oh and in Kohana in this story they speak English… well I know it's obvious but…you know what you'll find out in the fic.

Rookie 9: ages 16 and I'll try to say what they're wearing to set the scene but I suck at it. And Sasuke wears the sound 'uniform' that is a white button up short-sleeved shirt, black pants and grey converses. They're in senior year because they need to graduate sooner to become ninja.

Akatsuki: ages 17 (but they've been held back for skipping classes so often). Deidara doesn't say un as much. Their 'uniform' for they're gang is a button up short sleeve black top, black jeans and red converses to make them look normal but signify they're a gang. The girls uniform is slightly different with the same top, a small black denim skirt (3/4 thigh length), red strappy sandals and red hoop earrings.

**

* * *

**

Hinata stared around the classroom of new faces, frightened to death.

"Please tell us about yourself Hyuuga-san" Kurenai sensei asked the petite looking girl standing at the front of the room.

"U-uh I-I'm H-y-y-yuuga, Hinata and I moved here be-because m-my father mo-moved his business's base he-here"

"Very good Hyuuga-san, you can sit…" Kurenai quickly scanned the room for an empty seat "over near Uchiha, Sasuke" she said pointing towards a cool looking kid with a duck butt for a hairstyle. Hinata nervously moved through the rows of seats wondering why every girl in the room was glaring daggers at her.

"Fresh meat" a shark like boy snickered to a boy with blond hair that was in a high ponytail and covered one eye. Hinata gave them a terrified look and moved on. She eventually, after what seemed like an eternity got to the seat next to Sasuke. She sat down nervously on the edge of her seat not wanting to upset the boy; he looked like he could eat her if provoked. She kept her face forward, listening to Kurenai, for the rest of the lesson. Occasionally she would be daring enough to sneak a peak at the Uchiha who was rocking back and forth on his chair calmly tuning out Kurenai.

(Imagine Sasuke old and wrinkly Sasuke with small glasses and grey duck butt hair in a rocking chair *laughing like crazy* *coughs* sorry back to the story)

When the bell ran Hinata waited for everyone to leave before exiting, she never was one for big crowds. She looked at her schedule, next she had… English, she wondered why they made her do an English class even though she was fluent in English. Such a strange world, she thought to herself.

* * *

She entered the classroom taking a seat at the back and waiting for the class to begin.

Sasuke entered the classroom cursing the man who made English people do English classes. He looked up and noticed the new girl in his seat; she obviously didn't know how to not annoy him! He studied her furiously from the front of the classroom; she was cute, borderline hot. She had indigo hair that was tied into a high ponytail and she had bangs that framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a long sleeved sky blue top, denim jeans and silver sandals; she also had silver hoop earrings. Certainly not the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life but better then average, he decided this girl would be his entertainment from now on. He walked up to her and stood menacingly.

"You do realise your sitting in **my** seat" he drew out. She looked up to him with a startled expression and moved to the next seat.

"Gomen, Sasuke-san I-I'm so-sorry I didn't know" He sat down with a 'hn'.

"Don't worry about it, I'm **sure **you'll make it up to me" He whispered huskily in her ear and smirked. Hinata blushed furiously and started to stammer but to her luck, the teacher decided to burst into the classroom.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I AM YOUR TEACHER GAI-SENSAI! LET'S GET STARTED ON AN 80 PAGE CREATIVE STORY!" A man in a green jumpsuit shouted out as he leapt around the room. The whole class groaned except Sasuke and Hinata because well Sasuke was to cool for that and Hinata didn't mind. She liked creative writing.

Halfway through the lesson Sasuke was bored and decided to annoy Hinata.

"Sooo what's yours about?" he asked as he turned to see her scribbling stuff on her page frantically, by the looks of it she was already ten pages through… her handwriting wasn't neat though. She looked up and blushed.

"Mi-mines about a young girl who was abused by her father and shunned by her family, she was treated like she wasn't good enough and tried her hardest to be stronger. One day a prince came and fell in love with her and rescued her from her family and that's as far as I've gotten" She looked down at her page sadly, not noticing she had only stuttered once. Sasuke certainly noticed though and stared at her in shock, he liked it when she stuttered it made her seem like a frightened deer and he was the huntsman. Boy did he have a weird mind. He had no idea what to say, he wanted to say something flirty but somehow knew she was writing about herself. He decided since she told her story about herself it was time to tell his.

"Mines about a boy who has given up hope because his brother killed his clan and ran away to another land and left him alone by himself, he then finds a true love who brings life back to him" She nodded sadly feeling bad for him. The two remained quiet for the rest of the lesson not knowing what to say. Sasuke knew this meant they were friends now but didn't want to be, it would just complicate his fun. On the other hand, he felt it so easy to open up to this girl. Hinata was just joyful she had made a friend but to shy to say anything. Sasuke decided that he had to combine his fun with friendship and moped about it until the bell rang.

"RECESS TIME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai sang as he leapt out the room to find Lee. Hinata started to pack up slowly, trying to avoid the rush.

"See you later Hina" Sasuke whispered huskily in Hinata's ear as he grabbed her butt and left the room. Hinata stood there for a while with a red face, after she had regained her senses she went to her locker. Sasuke walked past with a bunch of friends and winked at her, she just gave him a wave and a blush. Things were getting weird all right…just to point out the obvious to herself. Why was Sasuke-kun being so… smexy towards her, sure it was flattering but somewhat scary.

* * *

She sighed and went outside to sit on the snow-covered benches by herself. A blond spiky haired kid and a bubblegum haired girl came up to her.

"HI I'M NARUTO UZIMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE AND THIS IS INO YAMANAKA MY GIRLFRIEND! ARE YOU THE NEW GIRL?" Hinata winced at how loud Naruto was but Ino was wearing earplugs.

"Ye-yes I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga" She said shaking his hand.

"YES! ANOTHER FRIEND!" Naruto shouted out energetically and Hinata smiled at him.

"Do you mind if we sit with you" Ino asked as she took out her earplugs and put a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"I-it's no-not a pro-problem at all Ino-chan" Hinata said shivering, it was freezing and she didn't bring a jacket. Ino looked cold also as her and Naruto sat down, it was no wonder though because she was wearing a purple crop top and purple mini skirt. Naruto glanced over at Ino, put his coat around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Better?" He said, for once not shouting.

"Yes thankyou babe" Ino said before kissing Naruto. Hinata was rubbing her arms to get warm when she felt someone wrap their strong arms around her waist from behind and place their head on her shoulder.

"Cold?" It was Sasuke. Hinata was blushing furiously and could only nod. Sasuke started to rub his hand up and down her arm slowly while taking long drawn out breathes onto her neck. Hinata was turning so red she was going to faint but lucky for her the bell rung just in time. She scurried off to gym saying a quick thankyou and bye to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at her reaction, this was getting interesting.

* * *

Hinata entered the gym in the school gym uniform, which consisted of black shorts and a sky blue tank top. She felt uncomfortable being in such 'revealing' clothes. Ino had told her in the changing rooms that they had a lazy perverted sensei that never was on time for class and let them do whatever they please. She went over to the benches and waited for everyone else to get changed. She felt the presence of someone behind her.

"You look sexy in that uniform," Sasuke whispered into her ear as if he was trying to seduce it (weird simile I know). She eeped, which brought a chuckle from his lips. He then placed his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms right under her bosoms. He started to caress her side, she was frozen and couldn't do anything but turn redder. He chuckled again and sat next to her with a hand on her thigh. She desperately tired to ignore it as Ino and Naruto ran up to them holding hands.

"HEY TEME, HEY HINA-CHAN" Naruto shouted completely oblivious to Sasuke's hand.

"Uh Hina why is your face so red?" Ino asked (wow these two were made for each other). She spotted Sasuke's hand.

"Oooh, ok I'll leave you two alone now, c'mon Naruto!" She said trying to drag him away.

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"C'mon Naruto!" Ino barked giving him another tug, Naruto got scared.

"Ok by then Hina-chan and teme" he waved as he failed after Ino.

"Wai-wait!" Hinata called out but it was too late, the two had already disappeared.

"What's the matter Hina, afraid to spend time with me" Sasuke had a husky voice again as he started to stroke her thigh. Hinata started to feel faint and her body had a strange feeling, it collapsed and she was falling backwards. Sasuke swiftly pulled her onto his lap and supported her back.

"What's the matter Hina?" He asked innocently as he started to stroke her inner-thigh. She gasped and her cheeks almost turned purple.

"A-ano, Sa-sasuke-kun, please n-no!" she stammered as she tried to stand up. Sasuke pulled her back onto his lap.

"I'm sorry Hina-hime it's just you…look…so…sexy" And with every word he drew his face closer to hers until they were dangerously close. He nuzzled her nose with his, which caused her to giggle. He then kissed her tenderly on the cheek and stood up, yes he was that cruel. She sat on the bench not knowing what to do with herself; she suddenly felt cold and wanted to be held again.

Sasuke turned to see her pouting cutely.

"What's the matter Hina?" He asked coyly.

"U-uh u-m nothing Sasuke-san" she started to fidget nervously with her pants drawstring. He sat down again next to her and moved his face close again.

"Wasn't it Sasuke-**kun** a moment ago" He whispered smirking.

"Uh u-uh sorry Sasuke-kun" Hinata was so flustered she doubted she could say anything intelligent. They sat there for a while just talking and chatting until their sensei came in.

"Today class we actually will be doing sport, the principle is complaining to the board that I'm not teaching…who needs to learn anyway?" Kakashi mumbled crankily.

"Ok it's girls against boys soccer" Kakashi then went to the P.E office to read his famously favourite book.

"Ok," Neji, the best male ninja started "everyone already knows the rules but how about we spice things up a little"

"I'm listening" Tenten, the best female ninja replied curiously.

"How the last goal kicker for the winning team gets to kiss any one they chose," Neji said holding out his hand and Tenten shook it. With that the game began.

By the end of the game the boys had one by a point and the last goal kicker was Sasuke. Hinata gulped, she knew what was coming. Sasuke was coming right towards her, he smiled at her and suddenly turned and walked over to Sakura. She squealed and pulled him into what seemed to be a 5-minute make out session, everyone else was watching in awe but Hinata turned away, she couldn't look. It swelled up feelings inside her, she honestly had no idea what it was, but it was excruciatingly painful, she fell to the ground with a thud. No one noticed, to caught up in the kissing commotion. Ino ran over and pulled Naruto along with her. Naruto hurriedly picked her up bridal style and the three left the gym unnoticed.

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and she fainted, wow. He had a smug look on his face as he gazed the crowd and straightened his uniform out. He wanted to see Hinata's face but she was nowhere to be found. His face fell as he searched through the group to find Naruto and Ino missing as well.

The pain started to calm down when they reached the school garden. Everything was covered in snow. Naruto placed Hinata on a bench and Ino quickly started to fuss over her.

"You okay Hina-chan? What happened back there? Does it still hurt? Does it hurt emotionally or physically? Where does it hurt? Are you going to cry? Do you want my shoulder to cry on? Is it Sasuke's fault? Are you two an item? Was he cheating on you in front of your face? Do you want me to kill him? What weapons do you want me to use? How did you two get together in just 4 periods? Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Do you need me to call an ambulance? I can take you there myself if you want? Why haven't you answered me? Oh god are you deaf? Have you developed a speaking disability? Hinata?" Ino literally asked her 20 questions. Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Let Hina-chan speak" Hinata looked at him gratefully.

"I-I don't know why but I just got a terrible pain in my stomach when Sasuke kissed Sakura, It was unbearable, I mean I thought he was go-going to kiss me because he had been flirting with me all morning but this is just so co-confusing" Hinata started to sob. The bell rang signalling lunch.

"You guys go ahead I need to tidy myself up a bit" Hinata requested, Naruto and Ino nodded and left. Hinata sat on the bench trying to stop tears from running down her cheeks.

"Well what do we have here, anyone should die for making such a beauty cry, un" The blond haired man from this morning sat next to her. Hinata smiled gently at the compliment.

"H-hello, if I-I'm bothering you I'll move" Hinata said quickly as she stood up. The shark man appeared before her, shocking her and causing her to sit back down.

"Don't do that, we're glad to be in your presence the names Deidara (spelling?) and this fishy man is Kisame, un" Deidara said grabbing her hand gently.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you" Hinata greeted, trying not to be nervous and stutter.

"Well Hinata we have to be going to a quick meeting but I'll definitely be seeing you around, un" Deidara lifted up her hand and kissed it gently. Hinata blushed and nodded. The two men then jumped onto the school roof and began to run ninja style. Hinata quickly scurried to the cafeteria, flustered.

* * *

Hinata looked over and saw Naruto, Ino and Sasuke sitting on a table. She went over and sat down. Sasuke stared at her with a guilt-ridden face but she couldn't wipe off the goofy grin set on her face.

"Hina why are you so flushed?" Ino asked curiously.

"Um u-uh it's no-nothing," Hinata said as her eyes darted in all directions.

"Hina you only stutter when your nervous so spill" Hinata got even more flushed.

"It's no-nothing alright" Hinata said quickly. Ino gave her a look that said 'you know I'll get it out of you eventually right'. Hinata sighed, she turned her head to the cafeteria entrance where Deidara was coming in. He winked at her and she giggled and waved. She turned back around to stare right into the eyes of a fuming Uchiha.

"What is it Sasuke-kun" she asked in an 'innocent' voice. All she got for a reply was a 'hn'.

The rest of Hinata's classes were weapons and health and didn't have any friends in them so they went by uneventful.

* * *

Hinata stood awkwardly with Sasuke as they waited to be picked up, Kakashi was late as usual and it seemed that Hinata's family had forgotten her. Deidara walked past to get to the parking lot and noticed Hinata standing there.

"Hey Hina-hime why are you still here, un?" He asked as he jogged over and snaked his arms around her waist. She had a timid blush, she didn't get to jumpy when Deidara touched her it just seemed… safe.

"We-well my fa-family forgot ab-about me" Hinata cried out as she sobbed onto his chest. She didn't notice that Sasuke was fuming at the fact she was so close to Deidara.

"Shhh it's ok you can ride home with me and I'll call your folks ,un" He soothed as he rubbed her back. Hinata smiled cutely and nodded. He chuckled, grabbed her hand and led her too his car.

Sasuke was fuming.

"What did you expect, for her to just be your toy after that little display at the gym?" Kakashi came up behind Sasuke.

"Can we just go" Sasuke growled and with that they left to go get Kakashi's car.

* * *

It had been a week since Hinata had joined the school and her and Deidara's friendship got strong quickly. They knew almost everything about each other and the two often spent lunches together.

"Dei-kun stop it!" Hinata wailed as he blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Not until you say it!" He said between raspberries.

"Fine, fine you're the almighty awesome guy in the world!" Hinata shouted quickly and Deidara stopped.

"Damn straight, un" he said laughing as he laid next to Hinata in the snow mush, spring was coming and everything was melting. Hinata got up and shook herself off like a dog; only to be pulled down again by Deidara.

"Dei-kun!" Hinata whined as she plopped back next to him on the ground. Deidara had got her into the Akatsuki so she was wearing the female uniform, she also was wearing her hair down today. He chuckled and rolled over so that each of his legs were on either side of her waist, he supported himself with his elbows.

"I have to get back to my fri-friends before the-they worry" Hinata said breathlessly.

"Aw are you nervous Hina-hime?" Deidara gave her a coy smile.

"Ma-maybe" Hinata said fidgeting with Deidara's hair. Deidara sighed, kissed her on the cheek and let her get up.

"Fine but I expect you to come over to my house after school, I don't know how I'm going to last another 2 periods without seeing you, un" Hinata giggled at his pout and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll last Dei-kun, bye!" She said joyfully as she skipped off to find her friends. Deidara sighed and stood up to be greeted by Sasuke who had just jumped out of a nearby tree.

"So are you two an item?" he asked coldly.

"What's it to you? I'll make sure we are before you can get your greasy hands on her, un" Deidara said taking a threatening step forward.

"You better not hurt her" Sasuke said not answering Deidara's question.

"What you mean like you did" Sasuke winced as the words stung and Deidara walked away.

* * *

Deidara and Hinata were sitting on his plush couch watching Bobobo-bo bo-bobo and giggling like idiots. Deidara moved his arm around Hinata's waist and she cuddled into him. There was a knock at the door and Deidara sighed. He got up and opened it to find Sasuke.

"What do you want, un?" He asked in a hostile tone.

"Is Hinata here?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes" Deidara said as he shut the door and took his seat next to Hinata again. He didn't need him ruining his chances with Hinata.

"Who was that?" Hinata ran her finger through her hair with a bored expression.

"No one, un" Deidara sighed as he heard a knock at the door again, he didn't bother getting up. Hinata gave him a puzzled expression and stood up to answer it.

"No don't!" Deidara exclaimed as he grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't be silly, it would be rude not to answer" she said as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Wait I have something to tell you!" Deidara shouted desperately trying to get her to stay with him. Hinata stopped in her tracks and kept looking at the door and then Deidara trying to make a decision.

"It's something important" Deidara said trying to coax her back to him, it worked, Hinata took an unsure step in his direction.

"It's a secret" Hinata took another step towards him.

"A special one" and that was it, Hinata was soon by his side, eyes full of curiosity.

"The door can wait now tell me" Hinata gave him a puppy dog pout and he chuckled.

"Alright are you sure you want to know?" he said as he moved his head in closer to hers she nodded and moved in closer as well.

"Sure your sure?" She nodded again and they both put their heads in closer.

"Alright then, un" he said as he grabbed her chin gently with her fingers and pulled her in for a kiss. He was surprised when she started to kiss back. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she felt his hand snaking up her skirt, she quickly pulled away with a red face. He cursed himself for scaring her.

"Uh u-um the do-door" she stammered as she quickly got up and opened it to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Hinata I need you and I realise I was a fool for messing around with your feelings. I want you so bad" he said quickly then captured her lips. The kiss didn't last long before Deidara quickly pulled Hinata away.

"Stay away from her" he growled as he put a put a protective arm around Hinata's waist.

"She's not yours so get your hands off her" Sasuke glared at Deidara intensely.

"She's not yours either, un," Deidara matched the glare "besides last time I heard you screwed her around so what makes you think she wants you?"

"Because I'm sorry and I'll never hurt her again" Sasuke said with a guilt-ridden face making Hinata want to hug him.

"Isn't it up to her to make the decision whether she wants to be with you or not" Deidara sneered.

"Isn't it the same with you" Sasuke countered. With that Hinata's legs collapsed and she fainted from pressure. Deidara quickly scooped her up bridal style and placed her on the couch. He noticed Sasuke had followed him in.

"Did I invite you in?" he asked coldly.

"No but I want to make sure you don't do anything to her" Sasuke said defiantly while sitting down and placing her head on his lap. Deidara looked at him like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Fine then you can stay as long as you don't touch her, un"

"Fine" Sasuke got up and sat at the end of Hinata's feet gazing at her long fully. She started to stir and both boys crowded around her. Hinata looked up to see Deidara and Sasuke looking at her intensely.

"Whe-where am I?" she asked drowsily.

"My house hime, you fainted, un" Deidara said sweetly as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Hinata frowned and stood up.

"I-I do-don't want you two to fight over me anymore can we all just be fri-friends?" She asked innocently. The two nodded but weren't happy about it. 'I'll win Hinata from that loser' was going through both of their minds.

* * *

Deidara dropped Hinata home that night. She walked in to find nobody else in the big compound except for the lower house (what are they called again?). 'Must of gone out without me' she thought happily, glad that she didn't have to talk to them. She went to her bedroom and changed into a black silk nighty that came to mid thigh and had red lacing, Deidara had given it to her as an Akatsuki welcoming present. She sat down on her bed, bored, she had eaten with Deidara and Sasuke and didn't know what to do with herself. She felt a familiar chakra presence come into the room and soon someone was kissing her neck from behind.

"Ga-gaara!" She exclaimed, shocked he had come all the way from Suna to be here. He smirked on her skin.

"Yes Hina-hime?" He asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning around and hugging him.

"I came to ask you to come back with me to Suna, I already okayed it with your father" He said with a excited look.

"Gaara you know I can't be with you" she said sadly.

"Why not? Your mine, you're the only thing I have to keep from going back to my tortured self" he asked looking into her eyes seriously.

"Because I can't be with someone who doesn't believe I love them"

"Hinata I know you can't love me because you lied to me" she stared at him in shock.

"Ho-how did you fi-find out?" she asked, the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"He told me" Gaara said, looking away from her.

"Wha-what Gaara I can't believe he would tell you that" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah well I believed you when you said you wanted me to be your first, I waited for you Hinata, you said you were waiting till marriage" he said coldly.

"Ra-rape doesn't co-count Gaara"

"Oh yeah Hinata then why didn't you scream?" Hinata broke down on his shoulder.

"I-I wanted to but my body wouldn't let me. He made me feel…special. Giving me compliments and flirting with me. But then he started to get…rough…saying over and over again that the only way his children wouldn't get branded with the curse seal was if I bore his child. I just couldn't bring myself to scream…I felt so bad for him. I'm so sorry Gaara, if I could go back in time and stop it I would!" Hinata started to sob on his shoulder.

"So you just sat there and did nothing while he raped you" Gaara asked coldly, standing up leaving Hinata crying on the bed. All she could do was nod. Gaara left the room, pausing at the door to say his last sentence.

"You truly are to nice for your own good Hina-hime" Hinata broke into hysterics and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day she didn't bother going to school, she knew her father didn't care and she couldn't face anyone downstairs so she stayed in her room all day trying to avoid watching eyes.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sasuke shouted out exasperated as he paced around in the school garden.

"There's obviously something wrong, un" Deidara said with a worried expression as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on and started to walk towards the school parking lot.

"You coming duckbutt?" Deidara called over his shoulder. Sasuke just sighed and followed.

* * *

Hinata was walking about the house in her Akatsuki uniform and her hair down. Everyone had left and it cheered her up to not be seen. She sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, she felt miserable. She heard a car pulling into the driveway outside and dried the tears from her face. Gaara came waltzing in from the guest bedroom. Hinata gasped.

"Gaara! What are you still doing here?"

"I had to wait a day for my escort" he said curtly and started to walk off. Hinata began to cry again.

"Gaara wait! What will it take to make it up to you!" Gaara smoothly walked over to her, bent down and cupped her face with both hands.

"You know perfectly well what I want Hina-hime.

"Bu-but Gaara you know I can't until marriage!" Hinata breathed.

"Bull crap Hina, I waited for you and wanted you for two years and yet you give it to the guy that raped you! Hina-hime you owe this to me and you have to prove that you love me" He rose his voice but it soon came down again.

Suddenly Deidara and Sasuke burst into the room, they both eyed the crying Hinata who was 'prisoner' to a weird red head boy.

"What are you doing with our Hina-hime, un?" Deidara exclaimed, ripping Hinata off the couch and out of Gaara's grasp.

"Your Hina-hime? Last time I checked she belonged to me" Gaara glared at the two boys.

"I'm not property, I'm so sick of all of this just STOP IT ALREADY! I can't take it anymore!" Hinata shouted and ran out of the room.

All of the boys just stared at the front door in awe, it was the first time Hinata had ever shouted.

"We need to go after her" Gaara commanded.

"Why should we take commands from you" Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up Hina is suicidal when she's upset!" Gaara growled as he ran out the door, the two others following behind.

* * *

Hinata sat at the edge of her little lake, she had a cabin in Kohana that she visited every time she had come on a business trip with Gaara and her family, she now used it as a hideaway and had food and clothes stashed in it. She had already changed into a black one-piece swimming suit. She looked out at the small island where her and Gaara used to sit for privacy.

One year ago 

"_Hina-hime can I be your first?" Gaara asked as the two sat at the edge of the island with their feet in the water holding hands. Hinata looked up to him with a surprised expression._

"_Gaara-kun I have to wait till marriage" she said sweetly as she kissed him._

"_Fine then I will wait and will contain myself until we are married but if you break your promise then so will I" He said holding out his pinkie finger. Hinata smiled and they both pinkie swore. _

Hinata started to cry and sob she dove into the water and started to wait until she died from lack of oxygen. The final bubble escaped from her lips and she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but blacked out.

* * *

She woke up wet and her vision was blurry. She looked around puzzled 'was this hell?'. She believed she wouldn't go to heaven because of what she had done. She heard a voice that sounded like Gaara's.

"Finally you've woken up"

"Gaara" she croaked out. She felt a bottle being risen to her lips and she drank the water greedily.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again hime" he growled and she smiled lightly. She looked around once her vision cleared, she was in her bed in her silk black and red nighty. She wondered how she got in it.

"Don't worry one of the lower house women changed you" Gaara said reassuringly.

"Where are Deidara and Sasuke?"

"They're downstairs waiting for you to wake up, we're taking it in shifts to watch over you, I don't think I'll call them _just_ yet" he said bluntly. She weakly nodded with a puzzled look on her face. He pulled her into a kiss but her mouth seemed so dry. He broke it and sighed.

"I'm not done with you but I'll wait until your feeling better" he got up from his chair and went downstairs. The next thing Hinata heard was two sets of feet running up the stairs and before she knew it she was being death hugged by Deidara and Sasuke was at the side of her bed kissing her hand. Gaara was leaning on the doorframe.

"Um I kind of can't breath" Hinata whispered in a hoarse voice. Deidara quickly let go of her and handed her another water bottle. She thanked him and drank it quickly, she started to feel woozy when she remembered she had to make a choice about the three males and fainted from pressure again.

* * *

Hinata woke up feeling a little bit better, she had a bath, changed into a purple silk pyjama tank top and black pyjama shorts then hopped back into bed. Just when she was about to go back to sleep she felt someone get into bed beside her and wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hi Gaara-kun" he chuckled.

"Why can I never scare you?"

"Because I can sense your chakra flow silly" Hinata said as she turned around to face him.

"You seem better then yesterday"

"I feel better then yesterday"

"That's good" he said before capturing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It felt good for him to taste her again, to feel her body against him, he never really could stay mad at the one thing that saved him from his old menacing self. He heard her tummy start to rumble and sighed. She broke the kiss and gave him an apologetic look, her body felt so weak she barely had it in her to talk. She hated it when she could barely even think and right now it was like she had a gallon of water in her head. They went downstairs and Gaara made Hinata some chicken noodle soup for her throat. After she had finished they sat down wrapped up in each others arms on the couch.

"Um Gaara do you know where my family is?" Hinata asked wondering why she hadn't seen them on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot to tell you they went on a 2 week vacation" Gaara said giving a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay Gaara and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Neji. Gaara sighed and rubbed her back.

"As long as you prove you love me I don't care" he said as he closed in on her face.

"Ga-gaara I'm not sure if I can" Hinata said, she was to scared it would be like her other experience.

"Hina I promise I won't hurt you. You broke your promise so I'm going to break mine" Hinata sighed, damn pinkie swear. Gaara started to lift up her top when there was a knock at the door. He sighed, aggravated and went to get it. It turned out to be no other then Sasuke and Deidara, Hinata smiled and waved at them but Gaara just glared. He was so close, so close! It wasn't fair! He had to go take his anger out before he killed the two boys.

"Hina-hime I'm going to the training grounds to kill a couple of trees, I'll be back soon" he said as he stormed out the room with clenched fists. Deidara was raiding the cupboard to only find a couple of packets of unappetizing things.

"You seriously need food Hina, I'm going to go to the store and get you some" he said as he leapt out of the house in his super ninja glory. Sasuke came and lied down next to Hinata on the couch.

"Sa-sasuke-kun what are you doing" Hinata asked as he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I'm keeping you warm Hina" he said as he nuzzled her neck. Hinata quickly stood up.

"I'm so-sorry Sasuke-kun I don't want to offend you but I just can't keep letting guys take advantage of me to no-not upset them, sure you may feel l-l-lust for me but I want a guy tha-that loves me. We've only know each other for 8 days, I just want to be friends and that goes for Dei-kun to-too" Hinata said trying to get the words out. Sasuke nodded sulkily and went off to find Deidara and tell him the news. The two had gotten close whilst waiting for Hinata to wake up. Gaara who was watching from the door way smiled, 'my little hime is finally learning'. He walked over to her and pulled her onto his lap, it was the place wear she felt most comfortable. He lifted up her top to expose her stomach and rubbed it. She blushed heavily.

"I've missed your blush" he said as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I've missed your compliments" she said as she blushed harder. Gaara lifted Hinata's top over her head to expose her chest, he just stared for a while. He had planned this moment for 2 years but it was turning out differently then expected. He didn't want it to be so quick and not special so he chastely kissed her lips then put her top back on. She stared at him in confusion.

"Not like this, we're leaving" he whispered and she went upstairs to get changed into a going out outfit. Gaara waited patiently on the couch until he heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned to see Hinata with her hair in long piggy tails wearing a spaghetti strap sky blue cotton tank top that went to her mid thigh, a denim skirt that reached an inch past her tank and her silver accessories of silver sandals and silver hoop earrings to match her eyes. His jaw dropped.

"You never used to wear skirts!" he exclaimed. She blushed.

"I decided it was time for me to change, Dei-kun helped me"

"I'm sure he did" Gaara grimaced.

"Hey don't be like that, I never did anything with him except for a kiss" she said as she hugged his waist.

"I bet he was thinking about getting in your pants," she playfully hit him "what? Every guy would" Hinata blushed again. She didn't mention when Deidara tried to get his hand up her skirt, enough trees have been killed today.

* * *

The two walked out and their feet lead them to the cabin. Hinata ninja-leapt onto their island and Gaara followed. They came across their old playhouse, it was really big (Hinata's rich of course) and had all the necessities of a home, even a kitchen. Hinata smiled and looked around but unfortunately everything was covered in sand that had blown in from the lake's edge. Her face quickly fell. Gaara saw this and used a jutsu to move every ounce of sand outside.

"Thankyou Gaara-kun" Hinata squealed as she looked around at her old hideout. She quickly set about running around and testing if everything worked. Gaara sat down on the bed looking bemused as his eyes watched her. As she walked past him he grabbed her and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Gaa-kun I want to explore!" she whined like a 3 year old. He chuckled and straddled her waist.

"Gaara no! what if someone hears us!" Hinata pouted.

"Hina-hime you know perfectly well no one will hear us why are you so worried?" he whispered as he used his elbows to support himself. Hinata looked away and had tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm so-so scared, wha-what if you lo-lose control and Shu-shukaku takes over or it hu-hurts like Neji" Hinata whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Gaara looked at her and picked her up bridal style. He didn't say a word till they got to Hinata's house.

* * *

He placed her on the kitchen bench, moved himself between her legs and pulled himself closer by putting his arms around her so that he was rubbing her back.

"Hinata I have been waiting for this day for two years, did you really expect me to not be prepared? Shukaku only takes over when I fall asleep and there's no chance of that happening. Plus my hime I'm going to try as hard as I can not to hurt you" he whispered gently then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Please just prove to me that you love me," Gaara gave her a pleading look "you don't have to do it straight away but please soon." Hinata gave him a gentle smile and nodded, it was nice to feel so loved. Gaara smiled the biggest she had ever seen and quickly carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

"Gaa-gaara I didn't mean this soon" Hinata stammered as he placed her on her bed and climbed over her.

"I know Hina but that still doesn't mean I'm not going to have fun after not being together for 2 weeks (when they broke up)" Gaara said as he pulled her into a kiss. Hinata giggled into his mouth then slid her tongue through his lips. She could feel him smirk and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara started to run his hand up and down her spine sending chills through her body. He pushed up her skirt and started to rub her thighs when he heard something outside of the window. He broke the kiss and peered outside and saw a masked grey haired man giggling like a school girl, he was mumbling something along the lines of 'this is better then the book'.

"Umm Hina-hime do you know who this guy is?" Gaara called Hinata over after she had fixed herself up.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Hinata shouted as she punched the jonin.

* * *

Prolouge or whatever it is

Hinata is now 23

Hinata proved to Gaara that she loved him the night she moved into his apartment in Suna.

She never saw her family again.

She now often writes to Deidara and Sasuke who have gone off to fight with their separate groups. It was hard to find the time anymore while she is maintaining the house, looking after her two kids Gaara jnr aged 4 and Kokosuma (girl) aged 2 and also pleasing her very horny husband.

* * *

I actually wrote this not knowing it would be a 4-person love drama…it started out as a SasuHina but I just got carried away, I've never written so much in two sittings! Please review my cliché little story!


End file.
